The Girl From The Future
by SpecialShippingForever
Summary: It was amazing how a girl who he was never supposed to meet could cause him so much pain. One-sided Ravio/Summer, Ben/Summer.


**I've been really slow on my fics lately. Oh well. Ravio/Summer really isn't my thing, but as I would say, "Meh...I wrote it, didn't I?"**

* * *

He meets her when he's just a boy of twelve years. Summer. A beautiful girl with silky, brown hair and a determined attitude.

His friend, Celebi, brings her from the future several times. She is a Pokemon "Ranger", a person who apparently befriends and rescues Pokemon. Kira and Tanvir instantly pounce on the idea that she could be the one to save Oblivia from the evil that is his father, but he stays silent, captivated by her beauty. He curses silently, knowing full well that she wasn't meant to stand there before him. Yet, she is in front of him, as real as him, Celebi, and everyone else he knows.

When she takes on the mission of saving the present (or her past), mixed feelings surge through his body. He is overjoyed that he will get to see her more, but somewhat afraid of the consequences of her meddling with events of her past. With that last thought, he decides to admire her from afar. _Kira and Tanvir can cause a time paradox if they want, but they should keep me out of it. _He thinks as the two continue to exchange conversation with Summer before he turns away.

Summer clears temple after temple, gaining more and more partners along the way. Her skill and speed are beyond belief, and Ravio is beginning to convince himself that she may actually rescue his father from the evil. Despite her abilities, he still avoids contact and prolonged conversation with her. It was hard for him, the fear of destroying the space-time continuum (as he heard from Summer once) preventing him from getting close to her.

Every time she leaves, she comes back a second later, a little older than before. He knows he shouldn't be surprised, time travel did not have an effect on how someone's body aged, but the change was too great to be ignored. She'd sometimes appear unchanged, sometimes a year older. No matter what age she was though, her determination to save the Pokemon never wavered.

Her age begins to widen the void that he had made; when he finally makes the decision to close that void, it is far too late. Summer was thirteen when she first came. Time travel had caused her to gain five years in mere seconds (to him, at least). It was wrong for a boy of twelve years to be in love with an adult. Just plain wrong. His heart and mind are conflicted against each other; one wants to hold her, the other wants to push her out.

His situation becomes even worse when she brings Ben, her fellow Ranger. It is clear to everyone that she was head over heels for him. Ravio hopes that Ben didn't reciprocate, but that last sliver of hope is snuffed out when he nods happily. His little, twelve-year-old heart can't take the the pain, so his brain begins to suffer the effects.

Ravio confides himself to his quarters, cutting himself off from everyone, including his father (whom Summer had long since saved from the darkness). He becomes unusually hostile towards everyone. Kira. Tanvir. Even Celebi. The only person who he shields from his anger is the one who caused it all. He just can't hurt such beauty, such perfection. Instead, she simply begins to ignore him.

And so when Summer says her final goodbye (she's getting married to Ben), he lets the tears fall, staining the earth with his sadness. Though she still doesn't know the source of his depression, she asks him to take care of all the Pokemon she has used as partners. Through his tears, he croaks a single word.

"Yes."

Ravio sees her off and Celebi transports her and her soon-to-be-husband back to their time period. He fakes a smile and waves to her, and she waves back, her presence slowly fading away. Once he knows she is gone for good, his anger turns into depression as he remembers the times that he could have, but didn't, talk to the girl.

He spends every day with her Pokemon from then on; they're the only evidence that she was even real. He learns later that Celebi's power could not destroy the fabric of reality. He curses the world, mainly Kira though, for not telling him sooner.

As he scratches the back of a Quilava, her Quilava, one quiet afternoon, he regrets ever letting the paranoia get to him. He regrets ever letting his brain take power over his heart. Most of all, he regrets ever falling in love with the girl from the future.

* * *

**A little choppy, but depressing (for me at least) nonetheless. Maybe the depression of Ravio is starting to get to me...Nah...**

**Please review. Bye!**


End file.
